1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and more particularly to methods related to reducing the thickness of semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Empirical studies and computer models have demonstrated that the performance of a semiconductor device can be improved by thinning the semiconductor die. The method used most commonly to thin the die is a back grinding procedure done prior to die sawing or singulation. However, grinding alone can accommodate die thinning only so much before the mechanical forces involved chip or break semiconductor wafers. In addition, subsequent to the back-grind process, the individual die formed on the wafer are singulated using a saw cutting or scribing technique. During the separate process of singulating the die, there is a likelihood of causing further damage to the die, especially when they are in a thinned state. Therefore, a method of overcoming this problem would be useful.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.